


Will We Meet Again? Maybe.

by thejoystickofaswitch



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejoystickofaswitch/pseuds/thejoystickofaswitch
Summary: Thank you so much for reading! Feedback is always appreciated!-Emmy
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Reader
Kudos: 22





	Will We Meet Again? Maybe.

Crushes were odd little things. Somehow, out of complete nowhere, they spark. Sometimes it’s because of how someone looks, sometimes the realization comes from watching the said person do an action that isn’t romantic in the slightest. No explanation, just the feeling of heat crossing your cheeks hearing their voice, or simply hearing someone call their name.

You hated feeling this for him of all people.

Senku wasn’t the type of person one would call romantic. If truth be told, you would describe him as a guy so in love with science a human being wouldn’t be able to sevice. It was admirable, truly.

That did not stop your heart.

The odd, little feeling started when you were children. Watching as he created objects from thin air, the way his eyes glowed with so much curiosity for the world you were surely positive he’d kill to merely learn a simple fact. Because of your innocence, you simply decided it was a stupid thing and tried desperately to ignore it as many other kids have.

Unfortunately, growing older did not help your cause; the feelings grew worse, and continued to.

So much to the point you figured Senku may have connected the dots already. He was smart enough.

Though, it appeared fate may have had a different schedule. Soon, a bright green ray of light came and interrupted all of humanity.

Encased in darkness, your mind began to spin. What’s happening? Why can’t I see anything?

Is Senku okay?

Figures. Of course you would think such a question. Why, instead of worrying about your parents, or even your friends, you worry about him first?

“He doesn’t like you that way.”

Despite being surrounded by darkness, unable to move, or even to speak, a tear slid down your cheeks.

I know. You replied. I always have known.

-

The sky became visible once again after a long while. You didn’t know how long it had been, but the minute you felt air fill your lungs, you let out a cry. A strange material–one that appeared to be stone–had covered your entire body.

And suddenly, you were freezing.

You weren’t a fool, you connected the dots as you gazed around the area. What was once a building, was now a forest.

How many years have passed?

How am I even still alive?

…Where is…

You had to stop yourself from asking the latter. No. Why are you thinking of him again? You couldn’t this time, you needed to think of yourself.

Grabbing anything you could find, you managed to cover yourself with leaves and shrubs. It was better than being completely naked, you supposed. However, nothing seemed to answer your questions.

Why did you suddenly break out of that weird substance?

All the whys and hows continued to fill your mind quicker than you could keep up with. None of them had answers. At that point, you kept telling yourself to merely accept it. This was reality, no matter how you looked at it.

Despite the fire you managed to build, nothing would prevent the icy cold stabs of the night.

-

You found his statue while exploring the once familiar land.

A feeling of warmth stabbed at your chest. All too familiar, all too painful.

“So,” you said to the figure, “I woke up first, huh?”

The irony of it all made a laugh escape your lips. “I was expecting you to, if I’m honest.”

He couldn’t hear you, and you knew that fact well. Truthfully, you were relieved he couldn’t.

A sudden, loud sob burst from your throat, and soon you were crying. Intense sobs kept escaping you as memories of the past found their way into your mind. Memories of him and Taiju, him and his continuous curiosity.

You couldn’t hold it in anymore.

“I really like you,” you whimpered, “I really like you, Senku. I’ve always have. Even now.”

It was pathetic, really. Crying out to your crush as he was in a state where he couldn’t reply.

Perhaps this was your way of coping: a way to avoid the consequences of your own feelings.

How cowardice, you thought.

You may not even be able to talk to him again, yet you were being so idiotic.

Instead of a sob, a bittersweet laugh came out. Forcing yourself to look at his stoic state, you sighed.

“I truly am only human, huh?

"If we ever meet again, I’ll let you scold me. Just once.

I deserve it, after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Feedback is always appreciated!
> 
> -Emmy


End file.
